darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kennith's Concerns/Quick guide
Walkthrough Return of the slugs? * Talk to Kennith in the house immediately west of the church in Witchaven. * Climb down the Old ruin entrance to the west. * Enter the wall opening on the eastern wall in the first room. * Navigate through the tunnel. Take the agility shortcut near the entrance if you have the level for it. * Climb over the rocks and talk to one of the villagers. * Climb back over the rocks and a cutscene will occur. * Talk to Kennith again. * Talk to Kennith's parents, Kent and Caroline, east of the church. * Read the note Kent gives you. * Travel north to the entrance of the Legend's Guild and talk to Kent. * Travel back to Witchaven and talk to Kimberly in the northernmost house next to Jeb and Holgart. (Chat option 1) * After the cutscene, run around the house to get all four villagers to follow you. * Trap the villagers inside the church. * Talk to Kimberly again (Chat option 2) and follow her to Kennith's house. * Talk to Kimberly again. * After the cutscene, get the villagers to follow you and trap them in the church, again. * Talk to Kimberly again. (Chat option 2), then follow her to Ezekial Lovecraft's house. * Talk to Kimberly. * Talk to Kimberly again. * Head back to the Old ruin entrance, through the wall opening, over the rocks. * Talk to Ezekial Lovecraft, then talk to one of the villagers. * Once through the dark entrance, talk to Ezekial again. * Go through the wooden door. First room * When the three minecart villagers turn their back to you, run south to the southern wall and hide there. * Wait for the southern villager to face the barrel, then run past him to the three nooks in the eastern wall. Hide inside these nooks to remain undetected. * While the northern and southern villagers have their backs turned, prospect the wall until you find a crack. Mine the wall, then enter the hole. * Run to the other side of the tunnel and pull the lever. * Run back to the eastern side of the tunnel and open the wooden door. * Speak with Kent and Caroline. Second room * Try to open the door, then talk to Ezekial. * A quick method to complete this room is as follows. Each step takes place as soon as the villagers start moving toward the center column. ** When the villagers turn their back, immediately mine the NW rubium and put it in the NW vent, then hide behind the NW wall where you started. ** Mine the NE rubium and hide behind the NE wall. ** Place the rubium in the NE vent, then hide behind the NE wall and mine the eastern rubium. ** Place the rubium in the south vent and hide behind the south minecart (You'll need to be quick. A safer method is to split this step into two steps- first, hide behind the southern minecart. Wait, then place the rubium in the vent and run to the SW wall). ** Mine the SW rubium and place it in the SW vent. The villagers will now pass out. Third room * Talk to Ezekial. * A quick way to proceed to the next room is as follows: ** As soon as the western villagers turn their back, go the middle of the room and break through the rock. Hide in the middle. ** Wait for the NE villager to make his way around to the SE corner of the pillar. Mine at least two rubium here. ** When the door villager turns to face the door, run past him to the south and drop the rubium in the SE vent. Mine one or two rubium on the SE wall. ** Wait for the door villager to face the door again, then run back to the middle and hide. ** When the SW villagers turn their back, run to the east vent and drop the rubium in, then quickly to the north vent and drop it in there. Hide behind the north wall. ** When the SW villagers turn south again, run and place the last rubium in the south vent. They should all pass out now. The new menace * Talk to Katherine or Clive. * Backtrack through the rooms to the tunnel with tracks. Go through the metal door. * Talk to Kennith. * After the cutscene, talk to Kimberly to find the location of the toy train. It can be in any of the following locations: ** Near Ezekial's house, outside of the north door to the east. ** Outside his house, on the north side beside the fishing net. ** Near the pillar outside Mayor Hobb's house (which is on the west side). ** By the water (south of the town). ** South of the house with the well. * Return to Witchaven and find the toy train. It will be on the ground, but there will not be a red dot on the minimap. * Return to the room with Kennith and use the toy train on him. * Quest complete! Category:Kennith's Concerns